


What a beautiful wedding

by Voltron12



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron12/pseuds/Voltron12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Raph are getting married and some information comes to light that may ruin everything. Lyrics to Panic! At  The Disco's  I write sins not tragedies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leo's pov

Oh,  
Well imagine,  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
Leo was so nervous he and Raph were tying the knot and April and Donnie came in his dressing room and they knew he was nervous. Donnie smiled at his big brother.   
And I can't help but to hear,  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words  
But Donnie heard that Raph was cheating and he told April before gong into Leo's room and he overheard them.  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,  
"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."  
Leo turned around and asked Donnie" Who's he cheating with?"  
I chime in with a  
"Casey"  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of...  
Well in fact,  
Well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast  
So, pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact,  
Well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast,  
So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne  
I chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality again.  
I chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raph's pov

"Casey it's Casey." Leo asked.  
"Sorry Leo." April said compassionately.  
Leo walked out and walked up to the front where Raph was waiting all he said was"the weddings off" no explanation and left the farmhouse.  
Raph quickly followed Leo and asked him "Leo what's going on?" All Leo said was "Why don't you ask your lover." Then walked away.  
Raph ran to Splinter and said " Dad I don't know what to do Leo's mad at me and I don't know whats going on." Donnie said" I do Raph." Raph just looked at him. " Leo knows about you and Casey."


End file.
